


Большое и чистое

by Romina (Romina999)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romina999/pseuds/Romina
Summary: По мотивам фика Ndpr «Преступление и наказание по-каталонски» https://ficbook.net/readfic/9375603Написано по следам феста в треде, когда в обсуждении возникла идея Ритуала с уборкой. (Ритуал: традиция, по которой один игрок проигравшей команды отправляется к капитану соперников на всю ночь.)Авторы идеи Ритуала – ЧайнаяЧашка и Tod in Venedig.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 5





	Большое и чистое

**Author's Note:**

> Про срач, оставленный Барсой в раздевалке - это не моя фантазия (но наверняка у них были на это уважительные причины)):  
> https://twitter.com/anchufati/status/1187400448094937089 
> 
> Фото, на которое, предположительно, не по своей воле дрочил юный Бекхэм:  
> https://i.ibb.co/D4K62PC/6d1c8f51-2f14-4497-8828-ead95b8bd224.jpg

Легко он не отделается, это Серхио понял сразу. То, что за ним приехал Жерар, было ожидаемо, но вот сопровождавший его Суарес оказался неприятным сюрпризом.  
И главное, было бы за что. Ну, то есть, конечно, было. Но в этот раз было и правда ненамеренно. И Лео все прекрасно понял и не злился – вот только Лео здесь не было.  
Выбора не было тоже. Серхио без возражений сел в машину, радуясь, что хотя бы успел сложить вещи – завтра забрать сумку из отеля будет делом пары минут, и он успеет улететь ранним рейсом.  
Второй неожиданностью стало то, что на знакомой уже тренировочной базе его почему-то повели не в жилой корпус, а к раздевалкам.

Обычно, когда им с Жераром выпадало выручать свои команды, они по-быстрому решали вопрос минетом, а в оставшееся время банально выспались – в разгар чемпионата куда ценнее была возможность проспать почти сутки, чем устроить оргию. А спать с Жери, при всей его стервозности, было очень приятно – он любил обниматься во сне и почти не пинался.  
Теперь же Серхио не знал, чего ожидать. Физически бояться было нечего – медэксперт от ФИФА будет дежурить на базе до утра, и если он обнаружит на жертве что-нибудь серьезнее синяков, проблемы будут уже у победителей. Но способность разозленного Жерара придумать гадость даже в рамках правил сомнений не вызывала.  
Серхио перебирал варианты. Прикажет отсосать при Суаресе? Или им обоим? Некстати вспомнилось откровения Бекхэма о зажигательной юности. Ну что они могут придумать? Заставят дрочить на старое фото Месси с патлами? Хм... Серхио на всякий случай прикинул свои силы. Нет, на здоровье он не жаловался – но ведь ему-то, в отличие от тогдашнего Бекхэма, не семнадцать.

В раздевалке, куда его втолкнули, обнаружились скучающие Альба, Лангле и Тер Штеген. Серхио нахмурился – это было слишком даже для Жерара. Но только когда он заметил у двери метлу, ведро и швабру, до него наконец дошло, в чем было дело. И стало по-настоящему страшно.  
В национальном чемпионате «Барселоне» можно было бросить вызов и при должных усилиях выиграть – но было то, в чем они оставались неоспоримыми лидерами далеко за пределами Ла Лиги. О способности «Барсы» засрать раздевалку ходили легенды. И сейчас Серхио понимал, что в этих легендах не было ни слова вымысла. Оглядываясь вокруг, он пытался представить, как, нет, КАК два десятка человек могли сотворить такое. То есть, конечно, у них был Дембеле. Но не мог же он один… или мог?  
Его размышления прервал Тер Штеген, вручивший ему метлу. Серхио вздохнул. Фото Месси с патлами внезапно показалось до крайности возбуждающим зрелищем.

Через полтора часа и шесть огромных мусорных корзин Серхио наконец отставил метлу в сторону. Это было ничуть не легче полноценной тренировки, при этом непривычно устали руки – каталонские засранцы умудрялись запихивать мусор в такие места, выковыривать его из которых, под бдительным оком Лангле, было крайне сложно.  
– Давайте швабру, – зло бросил Серхио, отплевываясь от пыли.  
Суарес улыбнулся так счастливо, будто ничего приятнее ему в жизни не говорили.  
– Не, шваброй тут не обойдешься, – радостно сообщил он. – Там что-то разлили… я точно не знаю, что. Под шкафчиками. Но, в общем, оно присохло.  
– И что ты предлагаешь? – Серхио очень хотелось бы уметь убивать взглядом  
– Я предлагаю тебе все достижения индустрии клининга, – ответил вместо Суареса Жерар, с гнусной ухмылкой выставляя на стол коробку со щетками, тряпками и кучей флаконов.  
Серхио хотелось завыть.  
– Жери, ну блядь, – он умоляюще посмотрел на Пике и тихо добавил. – Ну я же правда не специально. И мы с Лео все выяснили. Давай, я тебе отсосу, как обычно?  
Жерар протянул руку и почти нежно погладил его по щеке, провел большим пальцем по губам, словно раздумывая.  
– Я с удовольствием приму твое щедрое предложение, – прошептал он издевательски-интимно. – В следующий раз. А сегодня – пусть Ритуал останется чем-то большим и чистым. Как наша раздевалка, когда ты тут закончишь.  
Серхио выматерился сквозь зубы под дружный ржач и схватил первую попавшуюся щетку. Пощады ждать не приходилось.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, и под который из этих ебучих шкафов он сейчас лезет – их ряды казались бесконечными. В голове гудело, в носу щипало от запаха чистящего средства, между лопаток, казалось, вбили гвоздь. Свои колени Серхио уже почти не чувствовал и старался не думать, как будет играть следующий матч.  
Внезапно раздался грохот, резко оборвавший разговор и смешки за его спиной. Он понял, что это распахнулась дверь в раздевалку, только когда знакомый голос произнес:  
– Какого хрена? Я же запретил.  
Серхио поднял голову, опираясь на дверцу. Ему нечасто доводилось видеть Месси разозленным, даже при самых серьезных конфликтах на поле. Но сейчас он был по-настоящему рад видеть его каким угодно.  
– Валите к себе, потом поговорим, – Лео прошел через раздевалку, не глядя на остальных, и помог Серхио подняться. К моменту, когда он встал на ноги, в помещении кроме них никого не было.  
– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Серхио. – Но почему ты…  
– Я им запретил, – буркнул Лео. – Сказал – если хотят выиграть, пусть играют нормально. А вот так выводить из строя...  
Они добрались до душевой, Лео выдал ему полотенце и остался ждать снаружи. Горячая вода была благословлением – она смывала ненавистный запах и расслабляла затекшие мышцы.  
Недостаточно расслабляла, понял Серхио, когда в дверях душевой буквально вцепился в косяк.  
– Что?... – обеспокоенно метнулся к нему Лео.  
Серхио зашипел сквозь зубы.  
– Спина. Ничего, сейчас отпустит.  
Лео взглянул на него и с сомнением покачал головой, потом что-то достал из шкафчика.  
– Ложись, – он кивнул на кушетку, и в ответ на удивленный взгляд Серхио показал флакон с маслом. – Я, конечно, не профессиональный массажист, но ты хоть до кровати дойдешь.  
Возразить было нечего. Серхио хотел было оставить полотенце на бедрах, но быстро передумал. Стесняться Лео было глупо, а после сегодняшнего… будь он проклят, если прикоснется хоть к чему-то в этой раздевалке, пока ее не обезвредят войска химической защиты. Он расстелил полотенце на кушетке и растянулся, пытаясь не морщиться.  
Руки у Лео были теплые, неожиданно сильные и очень приятные. Серхио даже порадовался, что ему сейчас так хреново – иначе ситуация стала бы крайне неловкой. Он закусил губу, чтобы не застонать, когда его наконец-то отпустило, и блаженно прикрыл глаза.  
– Лео, можно спросить?  
– М?  
– Ты не подумай, я правда благодарен. Но… почему ты все-таки?...  
Лео секунду помолчал, а потом тихо фыркнул.  
– У меня тоже трое детей. И Анто не любит привлекать прислугу. Поверь, я хорошо знаю, что такое уборка.


End file.
